Save Me
by Disturbed-Mort
Summary: Well a woman gets sucked into POTC....not a tipical one. R&R! (FINISHED)!
1. Default Chapter

Save Me Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters!  
  
No one knows who is locked in their personal cage. They're forbidden life. No one knows others dreams or wishes. No one knew that someone could fall  
asleep and wake up in one of the best movies ever. I certainly didnt.  
  
It was about Friday the 19th and it was in the middle of September. I had just been fired from my job, it was a fun expirience too, I was overjoyed.  
Now you must think that older people wouldnt watch Pirates Of The Caribbean....your wrong!!!! I watch it all the time! So if I was upset I'd  
watch POTC! I walked into my apartment and looked around at all of my clothes strewn everywhere. I had a messy room. It my personality, messy. So me being messy I dropped my bag in the middle of the floor and pushed some  
clothes off the couch. I layed down and found the controll of the DVD player. My POTC DVD was always in the player cause I never took it out, I loved it too much. I pushed play and pushed myself upright with a pile of clothes laying beside me. I kept nodding off but everytime Johnny Depp came  
on screen I'd bolt upright. My eyes had got slightly heavy and I found  
myself slipping into sleep.  
  
It was funny, I never slept like that. I felt like I was flying. I didnt  
open my eyes. I could taste salt on the air. I coughed and it echoed....like I was in a cave. Seagulls? The slight call of them attracted my attention, but I couldnt open my eyes. I strained, they were too heavy.  
Then I heard a voice.............  
  
HAHAHAHA cliffhanger.....sorry guys! New chappie coming up!  
  
SARA 


	2. My Head Hurts

Chapter 2: My Head Hurts  
  
Sorry guys! I was away from my computer for awhile, but here is the next  
chapter!  
  
The voice was very slow and slurred. It kinda scared me, sounds like one of  
those pedofiles or people who are just weird...... I opened my eyes and looked into a face of a very strange man. His eyes were black rimmed and his hair had odd trinkets on it. He had a small moustage and his beard had sorts of beads and little things on it. They were braided in with the hair. He was looking at me with a sly smile. I rubbed my eyes and looked beside  
me, I was on a beach. I could feel the sand underneath me as I shifted. This man touched my arm as I yelped and hit him on the head. He rolled off me as I got up. 'Bloody ell! What the hell did ye do tha for?' I covered my mouth and ran off into the distance. The place almost seemed alien to me. I was dreadfully afraid, I mean I just woke up here. I stopped running and caught my breath. 'This is all a dream.' I thought to myself. 'All just a damn dream.' I looked around me, it looked like an island in the middle of nowhere. There was me and that horribly freaky man on this island. I went over to a tree and leaned against it. I was in shock and couldnt walk very  
well after that 'run for your life'. That man....maybe he could help, I mean....what harm can it do? I didnt develop very good people skills and maybe thats why I was fired from my job. I walked back to the place where I had run off and found him lying there, with his eyes open. I first thought  
was.... 'HE'S DEAD!' Then I raised my eyebrow. 'I only hit him on the  
head.' I kneeled down and poked his shoulder. He stirred a little as I breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at me and felt the bump on his head. 'Have ye come back to finish the job?' He sat up as I jumped a little, it was funny...I felt like I should have knocked him out cold. He looked at me and all over my body. I felt like slapping him and telling him to keep his  
eyes where I want them, not where he wants them. 'Now you listen to me....dude.' I had never used 'dude' before, but then again I didnt know what I was talking about. 'You better tell me where I am or I'll knock you  
senseless.' My temper was catching up with me. The man looked at me and sniffed the air. I thought he was insane. 'Very freaky.' I thought. The man got up and walked off into the distance, leaving me there. I got up and ran towards him. 'Um exuse me.' He ignored me and kept walking. 'Hey! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!' The man staggered forward and turned around. He looked at me like I was insane. 'What are ye yellin for?' I growled and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. 'Where am I?' He pointed past a clan of trees. 'Over there is Port Royal.' I let go and headed toward the trees. I looked  
back as the man stood there shaking his head. I would have stayed but I needed to find a phone or something to call home or at least call one of my friends, but as soon as I entered the village I realized that...there were  
no phones. There were no cars. I was no longer in 2004....  
  
So how was that guys! Read and Reveiw if you liked it! 


	3. Its Dark In Here

Chapter 3: Its dark in here  
  
'Now i'm totally freaked out.' I thought. Where was I? There were weird people, like that man, which were dressed in very outdated clothes. 'Maybe  
they are shooting a movie.' I doubted this but I stuck to it. 'Yes a  
movie.' I laughed out of fear and appoached a man who looked....well friendly. My mother always told me never to judge a book by its cover. I  
tapped him on the shoulder as he turned around and gave me an angry, violent glare. I cleared my throat and dug my foot in the sand out of fear. 'Um...sir, could you tell me where I am?' The man shook his head and moved  
toward me. 'Uh oh....crap....CRAP!' He grabbed my wrist and sneered. I  
cringed as he let go. 'Come with me.' He mumbled. The only thing I was thinking was 'Hell no!' I stood there as he turned back. 'Come with me or  
I'll have ta force ye.' I tip toed behind him. 'Maybe he wont hurt me?' Well I was kinda right. He pushed me into a room, which was very dark and damp. He closed the door and by the sounds of it, locked it. I felt my way around for something to sit on, or something to help me light up this room. There was nothing, the room was completely empty. 'What the hell is this?' I said aloud. 'His personal torture chamber?' I sat down on the floor and made a unusual sigh. It was pretty boring and dull. All of my fear had gone  
away long ago. Before it was dying of fear, now its dying of boredom. I heard someone come in and I stood up. 'Theres a candle, a match, and some food for ye there.' I gave a silent prayer and edged toward the plate. I  
could feel something squishy and figured it was meat or a sandwhich. I picked it up and smelled it.... 'Ew....gross.' I put it down and picked up the match and the candle. I lit them and looked around the room. Just as I thought, completely bare. Not a thing in it, except for a bag of dirt. I looked at the squishy thing and I didnt know what it was, so I felt it. I could hear talking outside but I igorned it. Probably someone unimportant. I heard the man open the door as he held out his hand. 'Come with me now.'  
I walked out and saw a bunch of horses all in a line. They werent tied  
either. We went out to the front of the 'room' and saw that man that appeared on the beach. 'Is this the one ye were talkin about Captin Jack?' Jack nodded and walked behind me. I felt like kicking him....well....use your imagination. 'This is the one Hank, i'll take her off yer hands.' This 'Hank' nodded and pushed me towards Jack. He smiled down at me as I stuck  
out my tongue. 'Come on luv.' I picked up a stone and chucked it at his  
head. 'DONT call me 'luv'.' 


	4. The Freaky Black Ship

By now I was royally peed off! I didnt know where this 'Jack' was taking me  
and to be perfectly honest, I didnt care. I felt like killing Jack and  
taking all his money. They sold me off like a slave a personal.... 'Oh crap.' I said aloud. 'What if?' I thought. 'What if he wants me to be his personal whore?' I grew very angry and walked up to Jack. He turned to face me as I clapped him upside the head. He staggered back a little. 'What the ell was that for?' I put my hands on my hips. 'Want me for your personal whore....aye?' Jack looked at me and shook his head. 'Not yet missy, not yet.' I was confused, not yet? EEWW! I sulked, oh and I sulked for a long  
time. I sulked until we came to this torn down ship. It was black, well  
kindof. It had torn sails that looked like they needed to be sewn, and  
there was this foggy mist coming from it. It was truely freaky. Jack started to climb up the ladder. 'Come on luv.' I stopped dead, right under  
the ladder. 'hahahah NO WAY! Your not getting me on that thing.' Jack looked down and sighed. 'Luv, its either me coming down and carryin ye, or ye climbing up on yer own savvy?' I raised my eyebrow at that 'savvy' word. He was really strange. 'Fine I'll climb.' I muttered under my breath as I climbed up the ladder. 'I'll climb up there and beat the tar out of you,  
thats what I'm climbing for.' I got up on deck and looked at the crew members staring at me. I almost yelped and fell off the ship. Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to the crew. 'Well mates this is...' He paused and leaned over. 'Whats your name?' I growled and looked at him. 'My name is none of your buissness and my last name is freak.' Jack was about to say  
it outloud when he noticed what I said. 'Well mates I dont know her name...lets call her...babe...' He smiled down at me as I stomped on his foot. He groaned and shooed the crew away. He turned to me. 'What is yur problem?' I screamed in anger and looked at him. 'My problem? What do you think my problem is? First I was locked in a room and didnt know where I was and then you buy me or take me like some slave! Can you guess what my frigen problem is?' Jack looked at me and touched my arm but I pushed it  
off, I wanted to be alone. 


	5. Tortuga

I ate, I spelt, I breathed, but I wasent happy. I wanted to be alone, I was alone. No one messed with me, and I was glad. I didnt need someone bugging me when I was irritated. This all started with Jack! If Jack hadent of found me, I wouldnt be on this hellhole. I hated Jack, he was a pedofile, and I despised him. I loved him in the movies, he was smart, funny, and always said the right things at the right time. Now in real life he was dumb as a rock, lame, and said the wrong things at the wrong time. I started to realize that being in a movie wasent all it was cracked up to be.  
  
I didnt have a room and I wasent going to ask Jack for one. I knew him answer already. He would say 'you can sleep with me luv' or ' I have an idea luv' gggrrr. Thinking about him made my blood boil. I found a spot on deck where no one would bother me. I was hungry, my stomach started bitching at me. I wasent going to ask Jack for food, I wasent going to ask Jack for anything. The boat made me sick, the crew made me sick, and Jack made me sick.  
  
'I see land Captain!' I looked up and saw a young man up in the birdsnest. He smiled down on me as I turned my head away. 'Just great.' I thought. 'I get to go to a town with Jack, yipee!' My thoughts were tainted with sarcasm everytime I thought of Jack. He walked towards me and I growled and clenched my fists. 'Could ye stand up for a sec luv.' My blood pressure rised as that damned word 'luv' came out of his lips. 'Well luv we are going to Tortuga and I'm sorry but I cant trust ye with me ship so yur comin with me luv.' He turned on his heel as swayed away, it was actully a really gay walk to be perfectly honest. Everyone started getting off the ship so I  
followed. A queer smell enetered my nose as I enetered this 'Tortuga'. All I saw where whores ontop of guys and the occasional breast. I could tell already that I would hate this place. 


	6. Freaky Rooms, And Then There's Jack

So Jack, the crew, and me walked into the shitfest of a 'village', and of course the first place Jack went was the bar. I didnt need to go in there, i didnt want to go in there, but Jack couldnt 'trust me'. He really needed to learn to learn about trust, because I was more  
trustworthy than he'd ever be.  
  
We walked in, the place and its smell almost made me gag. I coughed and covered my nose. Jack looked at me and smiled, I widened my eyes and gave him that 'what the hell are you looking at?' look. Jack sat down on a bar stool as the crew split up and headed for their women. I sat too, and looked at the man beside me. He was drunk, very drunk and it looked like he was going to pass out. Everyone was practically like that. I shifted in the stool, it was so uncomfortable. I looked over and Jack had a women on him. It looked more like a teenager. I overheard the manager talking to this pirate, they were both looking at the girl ontop of Jack. 'Damn teenagers, don't know what to do with themselves!' I looked at Jack and got up. I walked over to that damn whore and tapped her on the shoulder gently. She looked at me and sneered, showing me her disgusting teeth. 'What do you want bitch?'. My blood pressure boiled and I looked at Jack, who was giving me a cheeky grin. 'Exactly how old are you? 15, 16?' The girl puffed out her chest, maybe it was a dominince thing or something. 'I am 15...' Jack coughed and pushed her off his lap. 'Damn women, why didn' ye tell me that sooner?' I laughed, it was the first time I laughed since I ended up in this movie. He looked at me and got this sour look on his face. 'What is your name again?' I looked up at him and practically screamed 'YES'! 'Maybe this time...' I thought. 'He'll start calling me by my real name and not luv'. I pushed out my hand, ready to shake. 'Clair Robertson.' Jack smiled and grabbed my hand, but instead of shaking it, he kissed it. 'Nice to meet you, Claire.' He sat back down in his seat and ordered rum. 'Damn, its gonna be a long night.'  
  
By half an hour I was already tired and ready to go back to that damned ship and sleep. I walked over to Jack who was having a deep conversation with the manager. 'Jack?' He turned around. 'That would be Captain Jack Sparrow.' I growled and shrugged my shoulders. 'Fine Captain Sparrow, I want to go back to the ship, I wanna sleep.' The bar manager held out some keys to Jack as he grabbed my hand. 'Come on, I have somewhere you can sleep.' He dragged me up some rickety stairs and past some whores that were having sex right in the hallway. Jack stopped at a room and took out those keys. He opened the door and led me in, I looked around, it was nasty. 'Ye can sleep 'ere Claire.' I cringed my nodded. Jack went to open the door, but it wouldnt budge. 'There must be someone on the other side.' He looked through a hole in the door and saw three people there, having a threesome. 'Well Claire looks like we are sharing a room.' I ran to the door. 'LET ME OUT, YOU FUCKERS, LET-ME- THE-HELL-OUT!' I finally gave up when I heard laughing and ottles breaking outside the door. Jack sat down on the bed and I shook my head. 'no no no! You on the floor.' Jack raised his eyebrow. 'And who payed for the room? Its either you on the floor or us sharing a bed.' I sat down beside him, and looked at his face. He didnt have any humour on it, I would be alright. 'Ok but if you try anything, I'll cut your manhood off.' Jack nodded as he blew out the candle we had lit. In a couple on minutes I heard snoring. 'This blows, this totally blows.' 


	7. The Kiss I Didnt Want

I woke up with cinks everywhere, I think I had a cink ontop of a cink. Jack was still happily snoring away. I looked up and finally I was in a good mood, the door was open. I got up, I was still fully dressed from last night, and I didnt even want to know if Jack was or not. I got up and went out into the hall. The hall was a total mess. Rum bottles everywhere, underwear and bra's hanging off the lights on the side of the doors, and condoms everywhere. There was this smell too, but I didnt wanna know what that was either. I plugged my nose and headed downstairs. Maybe they had coffee, I never liked coffee much but it was better that 'rum'. I wasent waiting for Jack, well actully I kinda was cause I couldnt find any of the crew. The manager hadent come over yet, maybe he was sleeping or something. A huge bar fight started, I sighed. 'I need to get out of this fucking place.'  
  
I walked out of the bar and walked down the streets. I was wearing my  
normal clothes and got stared at a whole lot. I didnt care, as long as I was away from all those people and the fights. I didnt know where I was going but there was a bunch of women standing by a corner. I was alone, Jack wasent there...so I went over. They all stared at me until I came over. 'Well hi there.' A women looked at me funny. She had red curly hair, and a navy blue dress. She had makeup caked on her face and a corset pushing her boobs up, she looked really bad. 'Hi..' I didnt like these people so far. 'Wait a minute...' I thought. I looked over these women staring at me. 'They are whores.' I backed away in disgust. I laughed very nervously. 'Well exuse me, Jack is waiting for me.' One of the whores grabbed my arm. 'Jack Sparrow?' I looked at her. 'Ye don have ta anwer that luv.' All of us turned around and saw  
Jack. He was standing there all tall and proud, and not helping me. I  
hated him more than I used to. 'Would you let go off me?' I shoved the girls hand off my arm. She left a big mark on there, bitch. I walked over to Jack and slapped him. 'Oh yeah thanks for helping me Jack.' I walked fast, actully more like stomped. Jack ran behind me. 'Clair, please Clair! What the ell did I do?' I walked faster, hopefully he'd trip on a rock or something. 'You didnt do anything Jack, and thats my point.' I heard Jack huff back there. I felt good about that, anything to make Jack as unhappy as he has made me. 'I don get it luv.' I turned around and he practically ran into me. 'You know what Jack Sparrow? You dont get anything, you dont get women, you dont get their feelings. You just dont understand! Now I am going to go back to the ship and dont you dare try to stop me.' I left Jack standing there lik some idoit as I fled to the ship in a mood of anger.  
  
I was there for about two hours and then I heard the drunken slirrs of the crew members. I was freezing, totally freezing, and hungry. I saw  
Jack come up on board. I was figuring he was going to come up and have some smart ass comment to say, but he just glanced at me and disapeared into his cabin. A couple of minutes later he came out with some pillows and blankets. 'Ere Clair, I don want ye freezing out ere.' He sat down beside me and layed the blanket over me. 'Thanks Jack.' I looked him and smiled at little, at least I got blanket. I felt his breath on my neck and I turned to face him. His lips collided with mine as I pulled away. I slapped him hard, leaving a face mark on his face. 'Jack Sparrow dont ever do that again.' I got up with my pillows and blankets and moved to the other side of the ship. 


	8. New Feelings

I did not sleep well last night. The taste of...of...him was still lingering on my lips. I tossed and turned, I could hear his humming. It was so damn annoying. **'WOULD YOU STOP SINGING?'** _sorry, stole the line off Shrek, I just love that line_! The humming stopped right away. 'Good...' I thought while smirking to myself. 'At least he's listening to me. Then I heard heard him actully singing, not humming. I just put the pillow over my head and went to sleep very angry.  
  
In The Morning   
  
I felt something prodding me, and it was frigen sharp. It was so damn annoying too! I swatted the thing away and layed on my back, I looked up and saw the face of damn Jack Sparrow. 'Were you prodding me?' He smirked as I groaned. 'Little fucker.' I thought this very clearly as I swung my legs under his, causing him to buckle and fall flat on his ass. 'What the ell did ye do tha for?' I looked at him with a dangerous grin and stood up. I was about to walk away when I felt a hand around my wrist. I turned around and looked at Jack. 'Don't you ever leave me alone?' Jack pulled me close to him as I cringed. I didnt ever want to be that close to him. 'Clair, I didn' mean to do what I did the night before, but its gets pretty lonely.' I stared at him and snapped out of his grasp. 'Bullshit Jack. You have whores in every town! Nor do I care what you did as long as you dont do it again! Now if you exuse me, I need to get far away from you and get some food.' I stomped off in a comical fashion. The whole crew stared at me, like I cared. Jack made me so mad, I was red. Literally, I was as red as a beet. I grabbed some bread, meat and sat down beside this woman. She looked at me as I growled in protest, the buns were solid as a rock. 'Jack does get lonely ye know.' I turned to the women as she smiled a 'Well if he's so fucking lonely then why dont he go get a fucking whore?' The women chuckled as I threw my bun in Jacks direction. 'He's lookin for real luv Clair...' I didnt know how she knew my name, maybe Jack told her. 'I saw what happened last night Clair...' I turned to meet her slightly tanned face, her brown eyes twinkled _by the way, I dont know what colour her eyes are really_ I nearly choked on my food. 'Sorry?' She chuckled and clapped me on the shoulder. 'He is trying to tell you something Clair...you just gotta listen more closely.' She took her plate and walked off. I sat there, picking at the mush they called food. 'Jack trying to tell me something? Does he have feelings for me? I dont even like him...' My thoughts trailed off as I looked at Jack, he stared back.  
  
**Thanks for reveiwing, and thanks to Rachel Sparrow! She's the one who got me thinking about this chappie!**


	9. The Plan

After eating and taking my plate back, I wanted to talk...to Jack. I never thought I would ever want to but I wanted to sort...things out. I walked over to Jack, who was telling this totally wacked out story to the other crew members. He looked at me as I approached, but chose to look away. 'So I roped a couple of sea turtles and went out to sea.' I raised an eyebrow and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and his brown eyes twinkled with excitement. 'Well g'day luv..' I growled and grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the damn group. 'Jack, we need to talk...and a real talk, not one of those 'yes and ok' conversations.' Jack nodded and we walked over to a table, far away from the crews drunken speach, and disgusting belches. I leaned over and put both of my hands on the table. 'Jack, I've been a little moody since you've found me...' Jack nodded and leaned back. 'Actully ye have been so bad luv, some of me crew members are afraid to go near ye.' I rolled my eyes. I actully didnt even want him to speak, cause when he did...he made things worse. 'Jack, I dont hate you...I mean, I'm just angry...about all that has happened.' Jacks eyes almost bulged out of his head. My eyes almost bulged out of my head. I never explain why I am angry, never. 'Well luv, was that ye apologizing?' I pondered over that question. Was I apologizing? Or did i just want to get the hell of this ship? 'Yes Jack, I just wanted to say I'm sorry...for everything.' Jack smiled and put his hand over mine, we shared a moment, without bickering or harsh feelings. Just a moment where I felt Jack and I connected. 'I know what yer goin through luv, your not alone.' Jack got up and walked toward his cabin. 'Oh and Clair?' He looked at me over his shoulder. 'No more sleepin on deck? Aye?' I nodded and put my head on the table. I needed a nap.  
  
Since Jack said 'no more sleeping on the deck' then I needed to ask him where I was going to sleep. I didnt even know where Jacks cabin was so I needed to ask that women, I had talked to before. I went over to her and my mind went blank. 'Um...miss?' The women put down the rope she was holding and brushed the brown hair out of her sweating, grimy face. 'Annamaria, just in case ye were wondering my name.' Thank god she told me her name. I couldnt go on saying 'hey you' or 'uh miss?'. I kinda chuckled and looked around. 'Can you tell me where Jacks cabin is?' She pointed to a larger cabin on the left side of the ship. I smiled and walked towards it. Crew members who happened to be around the cabin gave me nasty looks. Its not like I cared anymore, I was used to it. I walked to the door and pressed my ear against it, I could hear a pencil scratching on something, and another male voice. I knocked quietly on the door and i heard Jack say to the other male voice 'Just a sec mate'. He opened the door and stared at me. What the fuck was he staring at? Its not the first time a girl has appeared in at his front door. 'Uh Jack can I come in?' Jack turned around and looked at the male. He was very attractive, with his brown curly hair and wonderful sparkly eyes. 'Uh Will can ye give us a sec?' This 'Will' nodded and left the cabin, smiling at me as he left. Jack opened the door a little more and i walked in. It was an interesting room, maps everywhere, it had a bed...thank god. Most of the other cabins had sheets on the floor. Jack threw his boots off and walked beside me. 'Is there anything ye needed luv?' I looked at him and walked over to his bed. I wasent hinting anything, and hopefully he didnt think I was hintiing anything. 'Jack you told me no sleeping on the deck...well then where the hell am I supposed to sleep?' Jack sat down in his chair and brought out a bottle, it had some disgusting substance in it. 'With Annamaria, or here, your pic Clair.' Annamaria, definantly Annamaria, but then again, if I slept here then maybe I'd get to know Jack better. A plan was surfacing. 'I'll sleep here Jack, but wheres my bed?' Jack pointed to where i was sitting. 'Where are you gonna sleep then?' He pointed to where he was sitting, which was a chair. 'But you cant sleep there all night.' Jack took another swig of that digusting stuff and smiled. 'Of course I can luv, no worries.' Yes! My plan was working... 


	10. Snoaring And Pain

'**Bang**'  
I woke up with a start, I heard people yelling and the boat rocking violently. It was still dark, it must have been maybe early, early morning or midnight. I got out of bed and moved towards the door, as soon as i opened it, a little bit of water ran around my feet, I'm suprised it didnt get through the crack under the door. I peeked my head out of the door and saw the whole crew wrestling this giant storm. People were up in the crows nest and some people were hanging off the ropes. Jack was standing at the helm, soaking wet. What was he doing? Just standing there....? I walked, no more like ran up to Jack. He was staring off into space, in his own little world. 'Jack? Jack? What are you doing out here, the storm is so bad, come back in the cabin with me!' I practically yelled in his face. 'No luv, I need to steer the ship.' GGRR this man was gonna get himself killed. 'Jack, someone else can do it, now come with me!' I grabbed his arm and ripped him from the wheel, I dragged him into the cabin and shut the door. 'Clair? Wot the ell was that for?' I took off my soaked boots and socks and sat down. 'Jack you could have been hurt, I mean, you can steer ships in some storm when I'm asleep. Just dont do it when I'm awake or....I'll repeat what I just did.' Jack nodded and took off his shirt, I stared, not like a 'damn he's sexy' but a weird stare like 'how the hell did he get those muscles?'. He looked back at me as his smiled. 'Like what ye see luv?' I rolled my eyes and went over to his drawer to get a shirt and a pair of pants. I felt him come up behind me and put his arms around my waist. 'Yer soakin wet luv.' I got away from his hold and went on trying to find some dry clothes. I mean, I didnt hate Jack, but I didnt want to get in bed with him either. I didnt want to have any relationship with him, except friendship. 'Luv, whats wrong?' Did he really want to know whats wrong? I'm on a ship with people I dont know, I dont know when I can go home, I miss my cigarettes and my televison, thats whats wrong. 'Just trying to find some dry clothes Jack.' I turned around and gave him a fake, reassuring smile. He smiled back and threw me a white shirt and some black pants. 'Ye can wear these luv, they got a little small for me.' I smiled and heard some whistling and saw a cannon, coming right for me, threw the window....I didnt have time to react.  
  
I felt blood, rushing out of the deep gash it left in my chest, I felt myself getting weaker. All I could hear was Jacks voice, not exactly the last voice i wanted to hear, but at least it was a voice. I was in great pain, but I didnt fall asleep, because chances are when I fall alseep, I wont wake back up. I felt a hand intertwined with mine, it was Annamaria, Annamaria and Jack were kneeling over me. Jack was holding me in his arms and Annamaria was wiping the blood off me. I could see the cloth she was using, it was no longer white. I started to panick. '**AAHH**, **AHHHH**.' Jack shifted me and whispered in my ear. 'Shh luv, Clair, yer ok, you'll be fine luv.' What the fuck was happening? I felt really tired, maybe i could just rest my eyes for a minute. Soon, I fell away to deep sleep.  
  
I awoke to snoaring and pain, the snoaring was not my own but the pain sure was. Jack still had me in his arms but he had fallen asleep. I shifted and felt a deep sharp pain run through my chest. I yelped in pain as Jack flinched and awoke. 'Clair, yer awake.' I groaned and layed my head back to meet his face. 'Are you ok Jack...I mean me laying on you.' His brow furrowed and he smiled. 'Don worry bout me luv, I'm the one who should be worryin bout ye.' I smiled and stared at him, his eyes were sincere now, no longer holding that exciting sparkle. There was also a hint of worry in his eyes, but i chose to ignore it. At first I was in pain because I couldnt go home, now I'm in pain because I dont want to leave Jacks arms. 


	11. Authors Note: Please Read!

**Authors Note:  
**  
Sorry about _chap 10_. There was a beginning paragraph explaining why she went to sleep but I accidently deleted it. I wasent aware of it until I saw it, sorry. Anyway, I was thinking about adding a new character, what do you think? Name suggestions maybe! Oh and a decription of Clair is down below, just in case you were wondering.  
  
**_Name:_** Clair Mary Johnson Eye Colour: Brown, with yellow around the rims.  
**_Hair colour:_** Brown with blonde streaks.  
**_Height:_** About 5'9 or 5'10

**_Hobbies:_** She likes watching POTC obviously, and used to like working until she was fired. She also likes visiting parents and friends.  
  
Oh and in case you were wondering **'If she has seen POTC then why doesnt she have any idea where she is?'** This is trauma, or like memory loss. She's been threw so much trauma she dosent remember, but she will in later chappies, I promise.


	12. The Kiss That Changed Things

'At least if wasent a broken leg or something.' I laughed while sitting on the bed beside Jack. 'Luv, if it wuz yer leg, ye'd be off the Pearl by now...' Geez, if it was my leg I'd be crying by now. Jack looked at me and took a swig of that shit they put in my wound, and it frigen hurt. Thats worse than having a peice of sharp glass gabbed in your chest. He drank most of the bottle and got up from the bed. 'I'm goin on deck Clair, be careful in ere.' I nodded and layed back on the bed. My chest hadent healed up yet but at least I wasent bleeding everywhere. Jack had taken care of me and we were being nice to each other, but for some reason, I felt like i had known him all along. Like I've met him before or something. 'Meh'.  
  
I went out on deck and the sky was clouding over. I looked at Jack and everything came back to me, Jack...Jack Sparrow....off Pirates Of The Caribbean? I nearly fucking flipped out right there. I was in a god damn movie! I was sucked in a damn movie! Holy Frig! I stared at Jack and he looked at me. My face was pure white, it looked like I had seen a ghost on deck or something. He ran towards me and put his arm around me. 'Clair, luv, whats wrong.' My last few words were quite, and light. _**'Jack...Johnny...Pirates Of The....'**_ I fell to the ground and I knew no more.  
  
**Waking Up**  
  
I woke up and scrambeled out of bed, and fell on the floor. I looked around the cabin, I didnt know what I was freaked out about. It was no different than before I found out, was it? I could hear snoring and looked around, damn it was dark. I could hear mumbling and I knew right away it was Jack. I lite a candle and saw him sleeping peacefully in the chair, curled up, but sleeping happily. I got a blanket from the bed and layed it over his peaceful body. He looked so sweet when he was sleeping, it almost made me like him. I was going to go out on deck for some fresh hair when I heard a groan. 'Luv, yer awake!' I turned around and smiled, it was fake though, I kinda wanted him to leave me alone for a bit. 'Luv whats wrong?' He got up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away from him, I wasent in the mood for this. 'Jack please, I dont want to talk about it.' He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his chest. 'Luv, why do you hate me, wut did I ever do to ye?' I felt tears swelling up in my eyes. Dont cry, do not cry. I tear steamed down my face and I knew that I'd start bawling. 'Jack, I, your, I"m sorry.' I threw me face into his neck and cryed on his shoulder. He simply rubbed my back and set me on the bed. 'Clair, wut are ye sorry for. I'm sorry luv, I jus dont understand.' I cryed long and hard. 'Jack, i'm sorry for being so rude and being the way I am. I am such a bitch and...' Jack brought me close and sealed my lips with a kiss. I felt like pulling away, I felt like running, but something was holding me back. The way he held me, made me thing differently about him, and in the matter of seconds. i pulled away and looked at him, I smiled a little. 'Jack, this isnt the time for this.' I went to the cabin door and walked out on deck. 


	13. Some Whore

Now, debating with yourself isnt fun, especially in the case of love. I was having a good arguement with myself too. 'What should I do? What should I say? I've only know Jack for a few days, well actully a long time cuz POTC came out....gggrrrr.' I stomped the deck hard with my foot and paced around. I didnt know what to do, I couldnt be mad at Jack for what he did, was I leading him on? I looked over the side of the ship and watched the waves. I was soo confused, it was like a was in a house of mirror's. Every path I take is the wrong path and I cant find the way out of this mess. I wanted to go home, I needed to go home. To straighten things out. I slumped down on the deck, and put my head in my hands. I tear slipped down my cheek and hit the deck. 'What am I going to do?' I whispered this as more waves crashed on the side of the ship. I layed down on the deck and closed my eyes.  
  
Waking Up  
  
When I awoke, alot of crew members were moving around me. I could see that women, um.... Annamaria, who was hanging off some ropes like they were monkey bars. I got up and my head instantly started to pound, I would have killed for some Aspirin. I felt wet and looked down, my pants were soaked, well thats the price I pay for sleeping so close to the side of the ship. I looked around and couldnt spot Jack anywhere. I needed to see him, talk to him, straighten things out. I walked over to his cabin and knocked, nothing. I opened the door and found Jack on the bed with some women. **'WHAT THE FUCK?'** I slammed the door. I didnt know how the hell she got on this ship, I havent seen her before. I heard Jack yelling my name but I didnt care. I actully didnt know why I was so mad, so angry, I felt like killing that bitch, whore, slut, whatever. 'Clair, Clair!' Jack grabbed my shoulder and swung me around. I looked over Jacks shoulder and saw that bitch run out half naked into another cabin. 'Clair whats wrong?' Oh my god, is he really that stupid. 'You kissed me Jack, and, and then I see you with some whore. I mean really, can't you just settle down with one person? No you cant, so you have to screw them all.' I walked away, away from him. I could hear him walk behind me, close, it was annoying. 'Clair, I didn' mean to have her there.' I started laughing, my laugh tainted with sarcasm. 'You didnt mean to? Thats the worse exuse I have ever heard in my whole entire life. That was great though Jack, you made me laugh.' I looked at him as his head lowered and he slumped back into his cabin, the whole crew was looking at me. 'What? What are you all looking at?' The all cowered away and got back to their routine. Me, I went over to the other side of the ship. I wanted off, and I wanted off now. I looked over the side of the ship and saw a small rowboat harnessed to the side. 'hhmm'. I smiled and smung my leg over the side......  
  
**HAHAHAHA Cliffhanger, Jaws music starts playing The next chappie is very emotional, and now we get to see some Clair/Jack romance, its rated R, big time, so just keep that in mind! Thanks to all my reveiwers! See that little greyish/blueish button? Press it!  
**  
_**! Sara !**_


	14. A Love That Was There

I got in the rowboat and got it down in the water, I could see a small town over the horizon. I will just go there and hide, but then I realized it wasent that simple. There was the thing about money, food, oh yeah **I WASENT IN 2004 ANYMORE!** (skips to the part when she gets to land). I got the boat to this dock and tied it up. I looked around as a bunch of people walked past me, a couple of old men flashed me toothless grins. I needed to find a place to sleep, anywhere to sleep. Somewhere were Jack couldnt find me, not like he would anyway, he's probably with that damn whore. The streets were lined with some venders (they werent venders, more like little shacks with food displayed in front). I didnt have their kindof money though. I should have thought things over before I got off the ship, should have stole some money from Jack or something. There was this big building, that looked abonded. There was no way anyone could live in that now, it looked like a haunted house from Wonderland or something like that. The windows were smashed and it looked like there was alot of cobwebs inside. The door wasent locked, cause there was no door handle. I pushed the door open and looked inside. It had a staircase that went up to another level, there was only two windows in the room that I was standing in, there wasent much light. I pulled the door shut behind me. Sleep, I really needed to find somewhere to rest. I walked up the stairs and looked at the pictures on the wall. There was this women, with curly blonde hair, she had a tatoo on her neck, she was very beautiful. I came to a row of doors with pictures on the doors, I looked around for some keys, just in case they were locked. I came to the first door, it was white with baby blue trim on it. On the door it had a picture of a little girl on it. I opened the door and in the room there was a big bedroom and a dresser. The mirror was massive, I could see my whole body on it. I decided to just sleep here, I didnt feel like exploring the whole house. I sat down on the bed as a cloud of dirt floated into the air. 'God, I wish I had something to do.' I looked around, the room was very bland, it didnt have books in it or anything. I layed down on the bed and pulled myself into a little ball, i felt so alone. Depression hit.  
  
_**Meanwhile - At The Pearl  
  
**_'Jack we can't find Clair.' Jack sighed and pointed to the telescope on the table. 'Find her Gibbs, ye better find her.' Gibbs nodded and went to work looking for Clair on the sea surface. 'This women may be the death of ol' Jack.' Jack growled to himself and slunked to his cabin. He grabbed a bottle of rum and went back out on deck. He took a couple of swigs when he heard GIbbs yell. 'Jack, theres sumfin on the water.' Jack set down his rum and looked to the telescope, it was one of the ores. 'So Clair took the rowboat...' Now, it takes a little bit of time for things to register in Jacks mind. So he stood there for a second.... 'Oh, shit, we need to find her Gibbs, ye gunna help us.'  
  
**_In The Morning_**  
  
I woke up to voices, many voices, but as soon as I stood up they stopped. I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes and went over to the cracked mirror. I was dirty, my hair had dirt in it. My clothes smelled **REALLY** bad, and my shoes - well - you dont want to smell my shoes. i looked through some doors of a dresser and i had good luck. There was a dress in there, it smelled like moth balls, but it was better smelling than me. I closed the door (_i had no idea why I did, there was no one there_) and slipped it on. It looked great on me, it was blue, with dark blue trimming, i tied it up at the back and looked at myself. If my hair wasent so messed, i would look like I was ready to go to a ball. 'Clair, ye look great.' I screamed and turned to where the voice came from, and guess who it was? Jack Sparrow standing at the door with the whole crew. I walked up to Jack and slapped him, leaving a red mark on his face. Jack didnt awknowledge the slap and turned to the crew, 'mates, go look around, ye not come back to the Pearl without sumfin in yer hands.' Jack shut the door and turned to me. I saw something in his eyes that scared me and made me want to like him even more than I did. 'Clair, I thought i lost ye...' I turned away and put the clothes i took off on the bed. 'Why do you care anyway Jack? You have that whore.' Jack came up to me and grabbed my hand. 'Clair, sit...please?' I didnt want to, Jack made me mad when he talked to me. He never knew the right thing to say, but I sat down anyway. 'Clair I know that women very well...' I cut in rudely. 'Obviously...' Jack rolled his eyes and shifted in his chair. 'I brought on the Pearl for some advice luv, nothing more.' I didnt belive him, for god sakes,** SHE WAS HALF NAKED!** 'And what advice was that? How to get into her pants.' I sighed and looked at him, a look of madness was on my face. 'I was asking her-asking her- um....uh.....' Jesus Christ just spit it out. 'What?' Jack shifted and looked me in the eye. 'I was asking her how I could get ye to luv me, because i knew my feelings werent shared.' I damn near fell off my chair, Jack loved me? I did something that I didnt think I would ever do, my feelings took controll of my whole body. I got off my seat and sat in front of Jack. I sealed his lips with a kiss as I melted. Damn he kissed good. My whole body started to tingle as i put my arms around his neck, playing with his hair. He stood up and i stood up with him, our lips still locked. He brought me over to the musty smelling bed and layed ontop of me. His hands went down towards the bottom of my dress as I whimpered. 'Not yet Jack...please.' Jack put a finger up to my lips, indicating for me to be quiet. He lifted his hand up my dress and pulled my underwear off. I pawed at his tanned chest and kissed his neck. I felt him inside me, moving around. I moaned and threw my head back, exposing my stretched neck. I heard something that swept terror over me, **I COULD HEAR THE CREW**. Jack heard it too and sat up, but he was too late. The crew was standing there with their mouths open. 'Wut ye looking at?'

**Well, how was that chappie folks? I hope it was good for ya. This one happened to be longer than the rest of them, but when i start the next chapter i'm going back to short chapters. See that blueish/greyish button down there? Press it!**

**!Sara!**


	15. The Wonderful Dress

'I mean really Jack.' I got up and stood in front of him, he stared at me sheepishly. 'Well wot else did ye want me to say?' I growled and smacked my head, mocking him, mocking his stupidness. 'I dont know Jack, something like **GET OUT**!' Jack cringed at my tone, he got up and put his arm around me. I didnt want it though, I was royally pissed. 'Luv, they are me crew. They see and hear everything!.' Well shit, if I had of known that sooner (_sarcasm_). I pulled his arm off of me and grabbed my clothes off the bed. 'When are we going back to the ship.' Jack walked over to the mirror and examined himself. 'In a couple of days, gotta get supplies.' I nodded, I was still royally pissed, but at least walking around helped. If only i had a punching bag. 'We should get outta here Clair, this house isnt a place for a lady....' I snorted and dirt flew everywear. 'Wheres the lady Jack?' Jack smiled and led me downstairs. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, the crew were all standing there, snickering. My face went bright red, not with embarassment, but with pure anger. Jack looked at me and noticed my anger. 'Listen mates, i'm sure yer aware of the...the...little meeting me and Clair.' The whole crew burst out laughing and I hid my face. '**SHUT UP WILL YE**?' The crew shut up right away, their eyes all wide. 'Now, i want ye all to forget bout it, it never happened.' I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe we could get past this 'meeting' (_hehe_). Jack smiled at the crew. 'Lets go mates.' The crew started walking out the door as Jack held out his hand. 'Me lady.' Oh please....  
  
We basically went window shopping all day, I didnt have money, Jack did but I didnt want to ask for it. We went past Jewerly shops, Clothes Shops, Food Shop (_which smelled like fish...eeww_), but we went past this particular shop and something caught me interest. Now I usually dont wear dresses, but this one was beautiful. It was read with a little saphire necklace to go with it. It had dark, dark red trim outlining the neckline and the bottom. If ruffled down to the ground and it came with red shoes. It was beautiful. 'Wow Jack, look at that.' I pointed to the dress as my eyes twinkled. I felt so girlie there for a moment, it was scary. 'Ye want it?' I smiled for a moment and realized what he said. 'Exuse me?' Jack laughed and pointed to the dress. 'Ye want it?' Geez, it was alot of money though. I wouldnt pay that much for a dress. 'Jack, its alot of money and...' He put his face close to my ear. 'Anything for you.' His deep whisper almost wanted to make me melt. He grabbed my hand and led me into the shop and stood me in front of the dress. We were looking at it when this old women came up to us. 'Would ye like that dress hunny?' She was a nice old lady, but she still gave me the creeps. She looked like a witch, and she even came with the mole on her nose. Jack smiled at the lady and handed her some money, he gave her way more than the dress was worth. 'Yes she would.' Well, we walked out with three dresses, I guess the lady liked what she got. I felt giddy, and really happy. 'Oh Jack I love it.' Jack stopped me and turned to me. 'And i love you.' I stopped dead in my tracks. What was I supposed to say? Do I really love Jack? 'I....I.....  
  
**HAHAHA Cliffhanger again, god I love cliffhanger. (_gets slapped by all the reveiwers_) SORRY! Well, read and review and the other chapter will be coming up. Oh yeah and i must warn you, what Clair says is something unexpected, so make sure to read!**

**!Sara!**


	16. Realizing Things

'I....I.....I can't do this, i'm....i'm really confused.' Jack looked at me with a hurt expression. I threw down the dresses and ran threw a mass of people. I needed to get away, I needed to think. i was running, running into people, knocking they're purchases onto the ground. People yelled at me, people cussed, but I didnt care. I ran into a particular person and fell to the ground. I looked up at him, he was gorgeous, Jack was better, but this guy came close. His hair was very curly and it blew in the wind. His face was kind, he had a small moustage, and a little bit of a beard. His eyes were brown and sparkled with excitement. His face had a look of concern on it. 'Are you alright? It looked like you were running from something.' He held out his hand and i willingly took it. I brushed myself off and stared at him. 'I was running from, never mind.' He smiled and looked around, was he looking for someone? 'Do you need any help?' I shook my head slowly, i'll be fine when he's gone and i can think. He waved at me as he walked in the direction I came from. I smiled and nodded, but then i felt alone. Maybe I should go back to Jack and talk...Will he be too pissed? I growled as a bunch of men came up to me, they circled me and i looked around. 'Maybe they wanna talk?' Sweat dripped off my forehead. 'Dont be stupid.' (_that was the little voice that you get in your head sometimes_). I felt danger, but i stood were i had before, not willing to move. One of the men came up to me, he had white hair, nasty teeth, and a small moustage. He smiled, teeth barring. 'Wanna come with me lil' girly.' Little girly? Ok that was weird. Fear clutched my throat. 'N...n...no.' I squeaked out my answer as all the men laughed, and all I could remember is a large object clipping me in the back of the head.  
  
**Waking Up  
**  
I woke up with a pulsing headache, all I could see is red. I groaned and sat up, I was on a floor, with a pillow and a blanket beside me. I looked around, I was in a room, it was really bare. It only had a dresser and a small rickety chair. I got up quickly and remembered those men, ggrr, i'm gonna kill em. I heard voices outside my door and I walked over to it. I didnt want to open it, for risk of being caught so i pressed my ear against the door, and heard this:  
  
_'Is she awake sir'  
'I dont know, havent been in there yet'  
'Is she nice'  
'Well, let just say we are gonna have alot of fun with her'  
'Oh sir, let me be first please, i'm so lonely'  
'**GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF MAN**'  
'Sorry sir'  
'Go in there and see if she's awake'  
'Yes sir.'  
_  
Well obviously the 'sir' was head honcho, and the little lonely guy was his assistant. I quickly got into my 'bed', if thats what you really want to call it, and pretended to sleep. The man came in, took one look at me and stuck his head out the door. 'Sir, she isnt awake!' She heard a growl and then glass shatter. '**WAKE HER UP THEN**!' The man grabbed me roughly by the shoudler and shook me. 'Wake up girl, I said wake up!' I 'woke' up and looked at him, I quinted my eyes, making me look like i just woke up. 'Captain wants to see you.' Captain? Ah, so we were on a ship.The man dragged me outside, I was right, we were on a ship, but it wasent moving. We were still docked. 'Over there.' He pointed to the captain...Hey! I remember him, he was the old guy that called me 'girlly'. The man behind me pushed me to the Captain. The Captain smiled and looked me up and down. 'Hmmm very nice, very, very nice.' I felt like kicking the shit out of him, but then I realized I would probably be killed. The Captain walked behind me and pinched my ass, i cringed. 'Hmmm nice treasure ye got there missy.' Gross, disgusting, eeww. I did a fake smile, a very fake smile. 'Ohh your happy about this little arangement are ye?' You wish..... 'Yes, sir, i'm delighted.' I didnt even try to sound cheerful, I didnt care. Before I knew it, the Captain picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I can take alot of things, men pinching me, kissing me, but I will not be picked up! '**PUT ME DOWN YOUR SON OF A BITCH! PUT ME DOWN...GGRR**!' I slammed my fists on his back and he just chuckled. He set me down on the bed as I screamed some more. 'Save your screaming missy..' He unbuttoned his shirt. 'You'll be doing alot of it.' Then it hit me, I was going to be raped. Right there, and not with the man I loved, not Jack. If I hadent of been stupid and ran away I wouldnt be in this mess. I should of said i loved Jack, because I did. The man came towards me as I whimpered. 'No, no please no, dont do this, no.....' He seemed to get pleasure by my fear because he advanced closer. He leaned over me, and started taking off my dress. Tears slipped down my face. 'Please sir...no, stop please.' I hated feeling weak, because I wasent weak, I was strong, but I was still here being raped and not doing anything about it. Hows that for strong? Now I was in my bra and underwear, the man looked strangly at my bra. He took out his knife and held it out in his hand. I turned my head away in shame, the man laughed and used the knife to cut off my bra. He stared with his mouth open and started kissing my breasts. I cryed, and as soon as a tear hit his old head he brought his head up to my face. '**STOP YER CRYING BITCH**!' He slapped my across the face, causing me to collaspe on the bead. I was sprawled out. The man crawled ontop of me, he put the knife to my throat. 'Undo my pants girly...' Oh god no, no, not this, anything put this. I stared at him and felt the knife digging deeper into my throat, I could see blood running down my bare chest. I advanced my hand to his belt buckle and got his belt off. 'Go on missy, take them off.' More tears streamed down my face as I pulled off his pants revealing what I did not want to see. 'Lay down...' He took the knife off my neck as I sat there, as I did before. '**LAY DOWN OR I'LL KILL YE**.' I layed down as the man lifted my legs off the bed. He pulled off my underwear and spred my legs apart. I could hear his snicker, his laugh which made me sick to my stomach. I could feel him press into me as he moaned, I whimpered and brought my hands to my face. The Captain took my hands and pinned me down. He thrust into me as I cried out, but it wasent a pleasure cry, I actully yelled. '**STOP PLEASE, STOP IT**.' After about five mintues, it was over. My pride was taken, taken without my permisson. I lay as a sobbing heap on the bed as the Captain pulled on his pants, belt, and shirt. 'Thanks for your services missy.' He laughed and slammed the door coldly. I wiped the tears from my face and felt the wound on my neck, at least I wont bleed to death. I needed to get out of here. I walked over to the window and saw a rowboat, similar to the one that I ran away on. I propped the door open with the knife that the Captain left on the floor and started my way down to the rowboat, and on my way to Jack.  
  
**Now thats disgusted. I love this character because she's strong and she hides her feelings, just like me! Ok guys please read and review!  
  
!Sara!**


	17. The Proposal

The cool air swept passed me as a continued to row with the same goal repeating in my head. I need to find Jack, I need to confess something that i've been keeping locked up in my mind for awhile. I needed to confess to Jack that I loved him, because I did. I looked to the horizion and saw the familiar lights (_it was night time_) of the village where I had left Jack. (_Skips to part when she gets to land_). I tied up my boat at the dock and staggered into the village, my dress was torn, I had no bra, and certainly no underwear. I was also bleeding and crying, I was a mess. My vision was blurry, so again I was bumping into people. 'Miss? Are you ok?' All I saw was curly brown hair and i knew, it was the man who I bumped into before. 'Miss? Do you need help? Miss?' I fell into his arms i looked up at him with my red puffy eyes. 'Jack, I need to find Jack...Jack Sparrow.....' I fainted, right in the poor man's arms.  
  
**Waking Up  
**  
I awoke in a bed, and I didnt feel like shit for once, well except for being raped. I got up and there was no headache. It was pitch black in the room and i couldnt see a thing. I felt an arm grasp my wrist and I yelped. 'Luv its ok, its me Jack.' I heard Jack get up and soon I saw a candle being lit up. He stared at me, his khol eyes were smudged and his eyes were kinda puffy. 'Are ye ok luv? Clair?' I stood there, I was still overjoyed that I found him. I started to cry, Jack held out his arms and i ran to him. 'Jack I love you.' I swear Jack almost fell right on his ass when I said that. 'Ye really do Clair, ye aint jes sayin it?' I grasped Jacks hand. ' I realized it when I wasent with you.' Well I wanted to tell him what happened, and i needed to. Jack raised his eyebrow, and more tears streamed down my face. 'Jack I was...I was raped.' Jacks face went blank. No anger, no sadness, just blank. I was kinda worried. 'Jack?' I felt ashamed, so ashamed that I would let someone do that to me. I cupped Jacks face. 'Jack? Please say something...' Jacks eyes shifted and he looked at me. 'I'm gonna kill whoever did it to ye Clair, I swear.' He wrapped his arms around me as I cryed into his neck. 'Jack it was horrible, i'm so ashamed. Its all my fault, I shouldnt have ran, I shouldnt have left.' Well I wanted to say I was a fucking fool, but I was too upset to say it. 'No Clair, I should have told ye sooner, somewhere were ye couldnt have ran away.' I didnt expect myself to laugh but I did. Jack chuckled as the curly brown haired man entered the room (_by the way, the door was open_). 'Well hello Miss...' I wiped my tears away and smiled. 'Please call me Clair.' The man smiled and held out his hand. 'And I'm am Will Turner..' I grasped his hand and chuckled. 'Nice to meet you...again.' Jack broke up the tender moment and yelled '**LETS GET SOME DRINKS**!' Will looked like he was ready to plug his ears.  
  
'Jack? I luuuuuv yoooooooou.' I was drunk and it was hilarious. Drinking made me forget about everything, except what happened to me. I pushed it far into the back of my mind. Now when your drunk, you do really stupid things. Me, I do really stupid things, really stupid things. Jack laughed at me, he didnt seem drunk at all. I could see him rummaging around in his pocket and he pulled out a little velvet case. He got down on one knee and opened the box. 'Clair, will you marry me?' Yep, Jack was drunk, and remember me saying I do really stupid things? Well guess what my answer was? 'Yes Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack, I'd luv toooooooo.'

**Dude! They are frigen Engaged! How about that? Enough exitement? Well, I hate to break it to you but my story is about to end soon, and I'm sure, the ending of this will make you cry. Anyways, please read and reveiw! Thanks**

**!Sara!**


	18. I Cant Belive This

I woke about noon, and looked all around me. I didnt reconize the room, but then again...I didnt remember last night away. I looked over and saw Jack sleeping, he looked less annoying when he slept. I brought my hand up to scratch my face and something cold touched my cheek. I looked at my hand and there was this huge diamond ring on my finger. '**HOLY FUCK**!' Jack bolted up and looked at me, he smiled. 'What the hell is this ring for?' He better not tell me what I think he's going to tell me. 'Its for ye luv. For my lovely fiance...' **FIANCE? FIANCE**? I didnt want to get married. I imagined a big white dress, a guy in a tux, and a car driving me away. NOw it'll be, a dirty dress, pirate clothes, and a ship taking me away, just perfect. 'Erm....when did this happen? I mean, why did i do this.' I felt anger build up inside me, how dare he do this. 'Last night luv, when you were drunk...' When I was drunk? He shouldnt have done this, what an idiot. 'How dare you!' I slapped Jack right across the face, I swear he was getting used to it. I was about ready to drop kick his ass. 'How dare you take advantage of me, I didnt know what I was doing.' I didnt want to be engaged yet! God, I was really acting like Britney Spears now. 'I thought u loved me Clair...' Geez, dosent he listen to anything i have to say? 'I do love you Jack, but as soon as I say I love you, we dont go and get married!' He didnt seem to understand..and why should he? I dont belong here, i belong in 2004 eating pringles and watching POTC, not being in it. There was clearly no way I could stay here, I needed to get out. I took my ring off my finger and looked at it, then threw it to the ground. I ran out the door in a dazed and confused frenzy.  
  
It seems that if you look in the dictionary and look up 'hurt', you'll see me. I was walking around, not knowing what to do, not knowing how the hell to get out of this damn movie. I started walking down this alleyway (_by the way people, **DON'T** walk down a alleyway...thank you_). There were no people, this may be a good place to sit down and think. I took this empty crate and plunked my ass down on it...jesus, I needed to get out of this weird world. Then I heard the worst thing possible, footsteps. I chose not to look up, I didnt want to look up. Maybe if I didnt look at them, they may go away. 'Hello, lil' girly...' That voice, that man. I still chose not to look up, I didnt want to meet his cold stare. He kneeled down and looked at me, I looked up and stared back. 'Now lil' missy, it wasent very nice to run away like that.' He cupped my cheek and i turned my face away. 'I like ye lil' girly and in my opinion no one can have ye, not even your damn boyfriend..' Jack, oh fucking great, they were going to go after Jack. I stood up, knocking my crate over. 'Leave him out of this.' I curled my fists up ready to fight, then I heard something behind me, something clipped me in the back of the head and I blacked out.  
  
**Waking Up**  
  
When I awoke my first reaction was to go to the Pearl, Jack would be there, I needed to warn him. How long was I out for? Was I too late? I got up and ran, despite my head ache. I ran around asking people where the docks were, and where I could find Jack Sparrow. No one seemed to know, but then, I spotted Will, yes that curly haired boy. I ran up to him, all sweaty and out of breath. 'Will....where's....Jack.....' Will looked around, god damnit, just tell me! 'I dont know Clair, I was sleeping.' I took one look over to the east and started running. Will trailed along behind me, asking alot of stupid questions. 'Why do you need him Clair...' I turned around, looking at him with a dazed expression. 'Will just wait here, and try not to do anything...stupid.' Wait...did I just say that? Stupid ass quote will haunt me till i'm dead. I had been running for what seemed like ages, then over this small hill I saw the Pearl. I ran up to the docks but there was no boat to take me out there, so I jumped in, clothes and everything. I started swimming, I dont know where my sudden burst of energy came, but it helped. I practically sped to the Pearl, until I saw something devistating, something heart wrenching, I cant belive it....... 


	19. Personal Whore

There, floating in the bloody water, was my love, my Jack. I swam over, I almost skidded over the water. The water, around him was all red and he was unconscience. I couldnt drag him, I was too tired, I didnt know what to do. '**HELP, HELP ME PLEASE**!' I started whistling as I heard laughing above me, I looked up and saw that bastard of a Captain on board of Jacks Pearl. 'Like I said lil' missy, no one can have ye.' He smirked and sent some of his men down to get us. I tried to swim but my legs felt like weights, I looked at Jack, he was breathing but he looked extremely pale. Some of the men came over in a rowboat and hauled me and Jack into it, then they started rowing back to the ship, the Captain, hell.  
  
There I was, tied up to a chair while Jack bled to death on the floor. The Captain walked around me and smiled. 'Now, whats your real name little missy?' I turned my head away and looked at Jack beside me, I desperatly needed to get him out of here. 'Clair, Clair....Sparrow....' The Captains smirk went away as he walked beside me and kicked Jack. 'Your married to this man?' I nodded, and hoped he wouldnt look at my hand. This fucker never gives up. 'Hmmm, and what would you do to get your husband healed Clair, because he can be healed.' This was a trick, I knew, but I also needed to save Jack. Tears started to swell up in my eyes as the Captain laughed coldly. 'Well Clair, i'll leave you to think...' The Captain walked out of the cellar door and up the stairs. I looked down at Jack who was moving a little, hopefully he'd wake and I could get out of here. After a moment, Jack was still again, and not doing anything. What was I going to? Jack was going to die. '**CAPTAIN! GET IN HERE NOW!**' The Captain opened the cellar door and advanced towards me. 'What would it take for you to heal, Jack? What would I have to do?' He smiled and advanced his hand on my thigh, I couldnt get it away, because my hands were tied behind my back, I'd kill to have a knife right now. 'My personal whore Clair, that would be all.' I guess, I have no choice. 'She....will....do....no such....thing, Josh....' I looked down and Jack was finally awake, Captain Josh snarled and took out his gun. 'You cut in far too much Sparrow...' The bullet came out of the gun and everything went in slow motion for me, I couldnt stop it, it was going right for Jack. Then, there was the blood curtling yell that came from Jack. Complete silence took over, and I looked down, Jack waent moving. I lunged at Captain Josh, with the char still attached to my body, I landed on him and starting biting his arms. 'You fucking bastard, you go to hell, mother fucker.' I rolled over on my back and felt the gun underneath me, I grabbed it with my tied hands and rolled over on Captain Josh. My back was too his stomach and the gun went off, Josh was dead. I rolled back over and realized my arms were free, I was finally free from that fucking chair. I leaned over Jack and felt his pulse...... 


	20. I'm Home

I put my finger to his neck and he stirred, at least he was still breathing. He opened his eyes and stared at me weakly, he used his last ounce of strength and brought his hand up to my face. 'I'm.....sorry....' I grasped his hand and leaned forward. 'You did nothing wrong Jack, it was all me, everything was my fault.' Jack shook his head slowly and his eyes started to droop down, he took one last look at me and said, 'I love you.' Then that was it, the love of my life, gone, right there and there was nothing I could do about it. This is fucking messed up, this cant be happening, right now, right here. I felt Jack's pulse, looking for false hope, there was nothing. I would never hear his sweet voice or the way he called me 'luv', never again. I was so rude to him, and I never told him how much I loved him. I heard this sound, like whistling only softer. There was a shadow casting over me, and its shadow was blue. I turned around and it was like this blue door coming towards me, like a portal, then i knew I'd be going home. I couldnt leave Jack to rot there though, but it was too late, the door had already sucked in Jack. I got up and jumped to the portal and blacked out.  
  
**Waking Up  
**  
I heard honking horns as I looked up, I saw a fender of a car. The driver of the veichle came out screaming as I plugged my ears, what the fuck was his problem. 'Girl! You ruin my car! You ruin my car!' He was so obviously chinese. I got up and brushed the hair out of my face, the chinese man looked at me funny, what? Was I that bad looking? 'Wait, you that girl. They look for you, come, come with me.' They were looking for me? For how long? The chinese man opened the door for me and i got in, sitting in a car felt so good, I was so glad I was home. The man got in the car and started driving.....east, west? I dont know, but we stopped in front of a police station. The chinese man went around the car and opened my door, Geez...I felt like a celebrity. I followed the man into the station as the cops looked at me, I had one of those old dresse's on (_remember, the one from the house_?). The man led me to a particular chubby cop and started waving his hands around. 'I found girl, she on car, she went boom, i found her hahahaha.' This man was waaaaay to happy to see me. The cop looked at me and grabbed onto my wrist. 'Lets go get you cleaned up, then you can tell us everything.' 


	21. Authors Note

**_A Depp Girl  
_**  
**_When I Read How Jack Died, I Almost Cryed. It Was So Sad, And Almost Real.  
What The Hell Is Going On In The End Of This Chapter Though. Was She In The Movie Or Something, I'm Confused.  
Please Update So I Can Find Out Please.  
_**  
_The Answer To This Question Is:_  
**In The Beginning Of The Story, Clair Was Sucked From Her Home Into POTC. Then At The End Of Chapter 20 The Blue Portal Was A Way Back To Her Time. Jack Was Also Sucked Into The Portal, But if I Explained That Now It Would Ruin Everything!  
  
!Sara!**


	22. Everlasting Love

I had been three weeks since I left the world of Pirates Of The Caribbean and I was getting back into the routine of sitting on my ass watching television. I missed Jack though, I thought about him alot. Whenever I saw Johnny Depp on television, I'd think of Jack. I also inherited a new roomate, her name was Julie and she was a Johnny Depp freak, and she was also a freak. She often talked about him for hours, sometimes I'd tell her to shut the fuck up, but she usually dosent listen to me. I still had the dress I found in the Pirates Of The Caribbean world though, it was framed and it was in a glass case. People often asked about it and I said it was 'a relatives hand-me-downs', wasent a really good lie though, no one belived it.  
  
I was sitting on the couch when Julie bounded in with a big grin on her face, she probably found some new news on Johnny or something like that. 'Guess what?' Oh god, do I want to know? Is she gonna talk for hours until I feel like mudering her? 'What?' She brought out a picture of Johnny from her back and squeeled, oookkk that was weird. 'I'm gonna get his autograph! **OH MY GOD**! Can you drive me? **PLLEEAASSEE**?' Dear lord, when she begs, she looks like a dog. I really couldnt say no, but then again I really didnt want to go, I'd just get reminded of Jack. I'd just sit in the car. 'Ok Julie I'll drive you, but I'm staying in the car while your in 'bliss'. I'm not a Johnny fan.' Julie squeeled againa as I grabbed my coat and Julie literally dragged me out of the room.  
  
When we got there, there was a giant lineup, it looks like we'd be here for hours. Julie bounded out of the car and joined the crazy fangirl lineup as i leaned back in the car seat and turned up the radio. Every radio station was announcing that Johnny Depp was here, and like oh my god! I turned off the radio and groaned, maybe I should wait with Julie. I got out of the car and walked next to Julie, she looked at me with a grin on her face. 'You couldnt resist could you.' I knew my voice was going to drip with sarcasm, it usually does around Julie. 'Oh no I couldnt.'  
  
**Three Hours Later**  
  
'We've have been waiting forever Julie, is it our turn yet!' She started to squeel as I opened my eyes. She bounded up to Johnny as I walked up beside, Johnny hadent looked at me yet, but I'm sure he wouldnt want to. 'Oh thank you Mr. Depp!' Julie stood there for a sec as Johnny looked up and his eyes went wide. 'D-d-do I know you?' I was kinda freaked out, of course he didnt know me. 'I dont think so.' I turned and walked away, everyone was staring at me. 'Wait!' I saw Johnny running up to me and Julie. Julie squeeled as I rolled my eyes. 'Are you sure we havent met luv, cause I'm pretty sure we have.' Wait a tick, 'luv' thats something Jack would say. Then I said something that could either embarasse me, or make me happier. 'Jack?' Johnny raised his eyebrow and then it looked like something imaginary hit him. He rummaged through his pockets and brought out the ring, the ring Jack gave to me. 'Its me luv, when I died, I saw a blue light...and I ended up in this body.' Then where was Johnny? In jacks body? Jacks body is dead though....i didnt care though, Jack was here with me. I threw my arns around Jack/Johnny and shared a deep passionate kiss. I felt the ring slide onto my finger as Jack got down on his knee again. 'Clair Johnson, will you marry me.' Julie fainted as some of the fangirls grabbed her and then stared in awe. I squeeled, which was very weird. 'Yes Jack, of course I will!'  
  
Now I dont expect the fangirls to ever understand, or Julie as a matter of fact. I didnt matter, I knew that me and Jack understood each other, and thats all that mattered. I know now that our love is stronger, it survived alot, it survived rape, death, confusion, and thats whats love is all about. I know now that Jack is forever mine and I know that I'm not going to share. So after all these years, I'm seventy and Jack is seventy-nine, I remember all this. My wrinkled hand grasps his, we both look at each other for one last time, and there it ends, a lifetime of happiness.  
  
**THE-END!**  
  
**Well that concludes our story, there will be a sequel, well not really. Its more like a continuation, with Jacks long lost son and the kid that they had (_which I never mentioned in the story_).  
  
!Sara!**


End file.
